


Redemption

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Angst, Castiel x Reader angst, F/M, castiel and reader - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This fic was loosely inspired by the song "Gun in my Hand" by Dorothy





	Redemption

How did love put a knife in my hand?  
The thought had crossed your mind numerous times, haunting you now as you held your lover’s angel blade to another’s neck.  
Your Y/E/C eyes flicked up to Sam and Dean, who kept their distance. Dean leaned against the doorway of the bunker’s dungeon, his hands firmly crossed over his broad chest. Sam stood just over the threshold, his hands shoved into his pants pockets.  
Neither of them dared to interrupt your interrogation. They had learned quickly that getting in your way was asking for it.  
You dipped your face down to the pathetic soldier of Raphael and snickered. “You think I’m just some parasite, don’t you,” you growled, your eyes filling the white hot rage. He knew where your beloved angel was, and he was going to tell you. Or you were going to shove that angel blade into his chest like you had done to his brothers.  
The angel glared up at you, his lip puckered as he snarled. “Humans, so full of self righteousness. I have yet to figure out what Castiel sees in you pathetic insects. And you, you are the worst one yet.”  
You let out a cynical chuckle as you skimmed the blade over his cheek, cutting just deep enough to let a little blue light shine. He grimaced. “Oh, you have no idea.” You leaned down to his ear, “You have no idea who you’re fucking with. You’re fucking with a sickness, baby.” You lifted your head, still holding the blade firmly against his face. “Now, tell me where Castiel is.”  
The angel rolled his eyes. “Even if I told you were he is, there is no way a human could safely get to him.” Wrong. He had just unknowingly answered your question.  
Your fist met his cheek with extreme force, making his chair tilt slightly to the side. “So, he’s in Heaven. In a jail cell, no doubt. If you value your brothers and your Heaven, you will tell me how to get in. Or, I will just murder every last angel who gets in my way.” You skated the blade along his forearm. “Where is the entrance to Heaven?” You pressed harder. “Tell me.”  
Silence. He was a stubborn one, much like the others. What was up with angels being so against humans? Especially since it was their precious God who created mankind? Jealous bastards.  
You shoved the blade clear through his arm, causing the being to shriek in pain. “Where is the entrance to Heaven?!” you screamed into the angel’s face. You could see Sam flinch out of the corner of your eye. He had been very uncomfortable with how you were going about finding Cas, but that was his problem. You went straight to the source of the whole issue. There was no time to get others involved. Angels took him, so angels were the ones you were going torture for answers. Simple.  
Once the angel had stopped screaming, he scowled up at you. “The old warehouse on Highway 451 in Hazard, Kentucky. Just within city limits. It will be guarded.” Good. You still had some anger to vent.  
“Well thank you, my dear.” You perked up and smiled at the bloodied angel, lifting the blade out of his arm.  
The angel shrieked again as you drove the blade through his heart. The room was enveloped by blue light. Then, silence.  
“Well, I guess we are going to Kentucky, boys.” You beamed up at Sam and Dean as the angel’s vessel slumped in the chair before you.  
Dean lifted himself from the doorframe and ran his hand through his hand. “Y/N, you didn’t have to kill him.”  
You tilted your head. “What do you mean? If I let him go, he would have told the rest of the angels holding Cas that we were coming. Who knows where they would have taken him? This was the only way I could make sure we are undetected.” You sniffled as emotion filled you. “We need to get him back, guys. I—I don’t know what to do without him.” You approached the boys.  
Sam wrapped his arms around you as you dropped Cas’s angel blade onto the floor. Anger and vengeance had made you mad, sick. You wanted your angel back and for Raphael to fall.  
“Y/N, we will find him. Go get your bag packed and we’ll head out to Kentucky. A hot shower wouldn’t hurt either, to calm your body down. Let us know when you are ready and we will hit the road.” The younger Winchester pulled you close, pained to see you upset and worried about your stability.  
Dean placed a firm hand on your shoulder. “We’ll get him, Y/N.” Dean’s grip tightened. “We’ll get you there. Just try to stay calm. I know it’s hard, but you have us. However comforting that may be.” Dean chuckled.  
It was comforting. You had the two most badass hunters on your side. And you were going to get your angel back.  
“To Kentucky?” Sam asked, finally pulling away.  
You nodded. “To Cas.”


End file.
